Capitulo: 699
by HoozukiSuigetsu
Summary: Un final alternativo de la serie, donde se coloca un final y se responderán varios "¿Que sucedio con...?" que nos dejo la serie.
1. Chapter 1

La cuarta guerra mundial ninja había acabado, Los ninjas habían dejado de morir pero esta vez no era sangre lo que se derramaba, eran lagrimas, las lagrimas de todas las personas del mundo, porque en esa batalla todos perdieron a alguien o algo, pero la vida debe seguir adelante y Sasuke entendía eso, no podía simplemente volver a la aldea y fingir que no había pasado nada, ahora mismo solo podía escuchar a Kakashi y todas las molestias adicionales que le hizo pasar para que sorprendentemente no terminar ejecutado.

La imaginación es mucho más cruel de lo que parece, te permite ver las cosas a través de una lupa y la idea de miles de personas sufriendo ahora mismo por su culpa lo ahogaba, necesitaba ver las cenizas que había dejado la guerra por sus propios ojos mientras esperaba encontrar su redención en el trayecto pero justo antes de finalmente marchar una persona lo detuvo.

- ¿Te vas de nuevo? Tsunade-sama debe completar tu brazo con las células de Hashirama.

- Yo... yo necesito hacer esto por mi mismo, quiero ver como es el mundo ahora, todas las cosas que pasé por alto ahora siento que soy capaz de verlo claramente... Y si pierdo esta oportunidad no tendré otra. Además, aun hay mas cosas que tengo en mente.

Sabía que eso no sería suficiente para convencerla, vio a sus ojos desviarse y retraer su rostro avergonzado, sabía lo que estaba por preguntarle y ella sabía lo que iba a responderle, pero aun así debía hacerlo.

- Que... Pensarias si... Si te digo...

Antes de poder terminar su frase desvió su mirada a Sasuke un segundo y se percato de que no estaban solos, varias metros detrás vio una mujer con cabello rojo y lentes recostada de un árbol.

Lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- (No puedo, no puedo decirle eso ahora... Pensé que estaría solo, quería acompañarlo pero me equivoque, no esta solo, ¿No esta solo verdad?)

Habían muchas personas que querían traer a Sasuke de vuelta, pero entre todas ellas Sakura sentía que era la única que aun podía decir que lo ama y era la única que podía decir que cuando el perdió el camino, que cuando trato de herirla y parecía no haber otra salida... Lo amaba. Pero la realidad es que ella estaba equivocada, había una mujer mas, otra chica que se canso de intentar volver a Sasuke la persona que era antes y simplemente acepto el que fue.

- ¿Sakura?

No pudo mirarlo a los ojos, dio un giro y dándole la espalda entrelazo sus dedos.

- Para ser que no tienes tan buenos ojos, ¿Que pensarías si te digo que alguien te ha estado esperando todo este tiempo? Apresúrate, ve.

- Sakura...

¿Que se supone que estaba haciendo?, ¿Eso es lo que realmente se siente? y si es así ¿Por que ahora?, miro su espalda detenidamente y paseo sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, estaba temlando. Camino poco a poco hacia ella y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la abrazo, no sabía como se sentía o en que estaba pensando pero quería demostrarle que aunque se vaya a ir ahora mismo el estaba alli, pero las cosas no funcionaron como el pensó, podía sentir lagrimas que caían en sus brazos, podía sentir su tristeza.

- S-Shannaro.

"Déjame ir contigo", solo esas palabras hubiesen bastado para él, solo eso hubiese sido suficiente para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero ya había hecho suficiente daño y sentía que no poseía el derecho a nada.

La soltó.

Dejo caer sus brazos y se dio la vuelta, con ambos ahora de espalda sin tener que intercambiar alguna palabra lo sabían, esto había acabado... Había acabado, pero solo podían pensar en una sola cosa.

- (Si tan solo hubieras dicho que querías venir conmigo...)

- (Si tan solo hubieras dicho que querías ir conmigo...)

...

- (Habría sido feliz)

_

Esta es la parte uno de este capitulo, colocare cosas que me hubiese gustado que pasaran pero también quiero que sea diferente al capitulo canon, por lo tanto pasaran algunas cosas que quizás no me hubiesen gustado... Algunas parejas diferentes, la conclusión de que paso y que pasara con todos de ahora en adelante.

¿Saben que es lo mejor de los fanfic? Que cuando lo leen pueden quejarse, decirme toda la mierda que fue, decirme lo bien que esta o lo que les gustaría que pasase y a diferencia de Kishimoto, yo podre leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

(Insert Music: Naruto Shippuuden OST Sad Emotional Track Mix)

Es cierto que todos habían sufrido en esta guerra, pero si hubo un grupo que sufrió más que cualquier otro ese había sido el equipo 9.

"Es injusto", "Porque fuimos los únicos en perder a alguien" y "Porque soy la única a quien el importa", eran algunos de los pensamientos que rebotaban en la mente de Tenten.

- (Neji... Tuve tantas oportunidades de decirlo, hubo tantas misiones en la que tuve la oportunidad y pensé que esperar a que acabara la guerra para dejar salir mis sentimientos se convertiría en la fuerza que me permitirían luchar... Pero me equivoque)

Eran tiempos oscuros, habían muchas tumbas que visitar y muchas lagrimas que llorar, había ido a comprar algunas flores en la tienda de Ino pero la verdad tener que ir allí y darse cuenta que era la única de sus amigos que tenía que enterrar a un compañero de su equipo le enfermaba, todos se estaban aferrando de la poca felicidad que tenían y no miraban a otros lados, no querían ver la tristeza de los demás y eso la hacía sentir sola, afortunadamente existía otra persona además de ella que la entendía mejor que nadie mas y ese era Rock Lee, aparentemente estaba en el centro médico cuidado a Guy-sensei quien apenas había podido lograrlo.

- (Todo fue culpa de Hina- No, todo fue culpa de Naruto, si el no hubiese estado allí... Nada de esto habría pasado) Ojala Naruto hubiese muerto.

- ¿De que estás hablando?

Ella había susurrado eso sin querer, se le había escapado de su boca pero justo cuando se dio cuenta de que sus labios se habían movido ya era demasiado tarde, alguien más la había escuchado.

Giro su cabeza buscando la voz que le había contestado y la reconoció, era Hinata.

- A-ah, perdón, no era mi intención yo solo-

- Ojala yo hubiera muerto.

- Hinata...

Jamás pensó que escuchar algún día a esa niña tímida y retraída que apenas podía defenderse a sí misma decir eso algún día, al oír eso se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al pensar en eso, porque después de todo... Puede que ese día ella había perdido un compañero, pero alguien mas había perdido su familia.

Después de decir eso, Hinata simplemente siguió su camino pero Tenten no pudo, se quedo de pie viéndola marcharse, resulta que se dirigía a la Tienda de Ino a comprar unas flores, pero esas no eran flores para un compañero ni eran flores para un enamorado, eran las flores para su Primo, su familia y al darse cuenta lo estúpido que había sido le hizo entender la verdad.

- Neji ya tiene a alguien que lo ama incluso más que yo, un amor más puro, un amor incondicional, el amor de la familia.

Ella había comprado esas flores para él, pero ahora que todo era claro cambio de parecer, iba a visitar a Guy-sensei y el recibiría estas flores.

- Supongo que él puede esperar.

Fue al centro médico de Konoha, en estos momentos como este ella debía ir con las personas que la necesitaban no con las que ya se habían ido, así que subió varios escalones, atravesó varios pasillos y finalmente se encontraba frente a la puerta de Guy.

- (Incluso en las noches más oscuras siempre habrá una estrella en la que sostenerme y ustedes chicos, son mis estrellas)

Abrió la puerta de la habitación rápidamente pero lo que vio no era lo que ella esperaba ver.

- ¿Que... Es todo esto?

No había ningún Guy-sensei en la camilla.

- ¿Lee?

De pie frente a Tenten, Rock Lee estaba sujetando entre sus brazos al hombre que lo había visto crecer, al hombre que creyó en él cuando nadie más lo hizo, al hombre que le enseño como pelear y que cuando estaba en el piso, con el sabor del lodo en su boca y los musculos parecían que estaban a puntos de estallar se acerco a él y le dijo: "Levántate, levántate porque eres debil, levántate porque no tienes talento y levántate... Porque vas a demostrarle al mundo, que no necesitas eso para triunfar".

Aquel hombre lleno de vida y energía ahora no podía ni siquiera abrir sus ojos.

Lee cayó de rodillas y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, así, estando consciente de que esta sería la última vez que podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, soltó un grito desgarrador que se expandió por todo el edificio.

- ¿Ah? ¿Esto... yo? ¿Que?... No, no, no ¡No!... No Lee, no me hagas esto.

Conteniendo todas estas emociones tanto como pudo, Rock Lee dijo algo que termino de romper la mente de Tenten: "H-hoy...Hoy ha muerto mi padre"

En la vida habrán momentos difíciles, habrá noches llenas de oscuridad que te llevaran al fondo del abismo y lo único que te mantendrá en pie será una pequeña luz que solo tu podrás ver, pero desafortunadamente para ellos esa no es la moraleja de esta historia, porque no siempre habrá ninguna luz que te mantenga de pie en los momentos más difíciles y cuando te llegue el momento, deberás aceptar que está bien no poder hacer nada y quizás solamente debas sentarte a esperar el amanecer.  
><span>_<span>

Si Kishimoto no tuvo el valor para hacerlo yo si lo tengo, hay algunas cosas que tienen que pasar y esa era una de ellas, se que hasta este momento todo ha sido bastante triste y deprimente pero recuerden que después de todos estas son las cicatrices de la guerra, aunque no se preocupen me asegurare de cambiar un poco los ánimos, cambiar los aires.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto se había convertido poco a poco en un hombre digno de admirar, sus palabras, sus acciones y su sonrisa lo convirtieron en alguien capaz de inspirar a las personas, hacer que quieran mejorar.

- (¿Enserio... Cree eso?)

Su sueño era ser Hokage, no muchos conocían el significado de ese cargo ni todo lo que conlleva pero aun así, escucharlo hablar de esa manera sobre ello te daban ganas de querer intentarlo y el dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento fue el error que cometió ese hombre.

Kiba Inuzuka.

El sol estaba cayendo en Konoha, se estaba haciendo tarde y aun no había ido a casa desde entonces, es probable que su madre pensara que había muerto en la guerra y se encontrara corriendo en el cementerio buscando una lapida con su nombre, el debia reportarse, ese era su deber pero al menos para él la guerra no habría terminado, quizás ya no tenía que blandir una kunai en sus manos pero ahora mismo había algo en su interior que no le permitía avanzar, así que por primera vez decidió buscar ayuda en los demas y fue a buscar la unica persona que conocia que fuera de la suficiente confianza.

Tras subir varias escaleras en espira finalmente habia llegado a la terraza del centro donde gobernaba el Hokage, habia una persona con quien debia encontrarse.

- Hola, Kakashi-sensei.

- Kiba-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hable con Tsunade, me dijo que tenias una reunión en unos minutos y que hasta entonces podría encontrarte aquí.

- Ya veo, parece que me necesitabas ¿Cual es la razón?

Caminando a través de la Terraza, Kiba avanzo lo más que pudo y se cruzo de brazos mientras veía a Konohagakure siendo arropada por el Ocaso.

- Ella no cree que pueda ser Hokage, ella me dijo que era un tonto por haberlo dicho. Hinata.

Muchas personas pueden pensar que el ser un equipo y hacer misiones juntos pueden unir a las personas, pero Shino no era hombre de palabras y Hinata aun estaba trabajando en eso, Kiba había trabajado duro por mantener el ánimo y el espíritu por tres personas ya que para un grupo que había perdido su Sensei era su deber ser quien le brindara apoyo.

- Te contare una pequeña historia, alguna vez tuve un amigo en la misma situación que tu. Estaba enamorado de la chica más linda mundo, era el hombre perfecto para ella y estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier herida para estar con ella, incluso si significado soportar como su compañero y mejor amigo sin darse cuenta... Lo apartaba de él.

Kakashi hizo una pausa, levanto su mano y cubrió su ojo izquierdo con la palma de su mano.

- Un día la chica murió en un accidente y en ese momento a él no le importaba si estaba enamorada de otra persona, solo quería que al menos supiera que había un hombre que la amaba. Kiba-kun, tienes que ir.

El no sabía si Kakashi había inventado esa historia o no, pero eso no le importaba.

Esas palabras habían llegado a él.

- Definitivamente...

La seriedad y melancólica mirada de Kiba desaparecieron, su rostro radiante y sonriente había vuelto a su cara.

- Gracias, Kakashi-sensei. ¿Pero este seguro? Naruto es tu estudiante, no me culpes luego.

Después de decir esas palabras adopto la postura de un perro, comprimió un poco sus piernas, olfateo un poco y finalmente dio un salto de de mas de 5 metros de altura para sumergirse en la ciudad.

Era el momento de Actuar.

Una vez se había ido otra persona apareció en la Terraza, era la quinta Hokage.

- Perdon Kakashi, se que me habías citado porque era una reunión importante pero cuando vi los ojos de ese chico supe que necesitaba tu ayuda.

- Esta bien, no queremos una quinta guerra ninja.

- Ahora, discutamos sobre el Sexto Hokage. ¿Para eso me llamaste no?

- Me entere que quieres renunciar y tengo a la persona candidata para el cargo.

Los tiempos cambian, las nuevas generaciones nacen y una buena águila sabe cuando esconder sus garras, ella ya había perdido mucho y era el momento de descansar.

La Generación de la quinta Hokage había terminado.

-¿Cómo es?

- Bueno, es alguien apuesto, un líder nato que inspira confianza a sus hombres, alguien en quien todos confían y poderoso, tan poderoso que su fama se extendió por todo el mundo como uno de los grandes héroes de la guerra.

- Yo también he pensado en Naruto pero es muy jov-

- ¿A qué te refieres?, ¿Naruto? Estoy hablando de mí por supuesto.

- ¡¿Kakashi?! ¿Es enserio? Sabía que eras la mejor elección, pero no te dije nada porque pensé que lo volverías a rechazar, pero ¿Porque ahora?

- No quiero volver a ver otra lagrima, no quiero volver a oír otro llanto, ya no quiero tener que visitar ninguna lapida otra vez. Esta vez no voy a llegar tarde.

Al principio Tsunade pensó que había decidido tomar el cargo solo provisionalmente porque no habría nadie que lo manejara o quizás solo para darle un descanso, pero el realmente quería convertirse en Hokage y proteger este pueblo gastando cada gota de sudar en su cuerpo.

- Ahora si me disculpas tengo que irme, no he ido a visitar a Guy al hospital desde que la guerra acabo.


End file.
